Gackt
Profile *'Name:' ガクト *'Name (pronounced):' ga-ku-to *'Full artist name:' Gackt M.S. Camui / 神威楽斗 *'Fan Club:' DEARS *'Profession:' Singer, songwriter and actor *'Birthplace:' Okinawa, Japan *'Birthday:' 1973-Jul-04 *'Height:' 180cm *'Weight:' 60kg About Gackt Gackt was born as Gakuto Oshiro in Okinawa, Japan. His father was a music teacher, and his mother also a teacher. He is the second of three children, with an older sister and younger brother. His musical education began early, and he started learning classical music theory and piano from the age of three, he got tired of the piano at the age of seven when he entered elementary school, and because of a move had to change teachers. It would be another four years before his parents allowed him to leave school. Since his father played the trumpet, Gackt was also familiar with wind instruments. He has credited classical pianist and composer Frédéric Chopin for being "the one who taught me the beauty, the depth, the fun, the sadness, the kindness of the music, that music could give people courage, and the meaning of the sound layers. It is no exaggeration to say that Chopin is the foundation of my music”. Having listened only to classical music and enka as he grew up, he wasn't interested in rock until he was a young adult. He cited Led Zeppelin's "Stairway to Heaven" as "something especially inspiring”, after this exposure to rock music during his teenage years, he practiced electric guitar and drums intensely. In the early 1990s he was working as a sound technician and studio drummer, but by the mid-'90s he had begun his career as a singer. Continue: About Gackt TV Shows *Odoru Daisenden Kaigi Season 2 (2015) As Himself *Time Spiral (NHK BS Premium, 2014) As Shuya Tatsumi *BIMA Satria Garuda (2013) Noir *Akumu-chan (NTV, 2012) As Shiki Takashi / Yumeouji *Sengoku Basara (MBS, BS-TBS, 2012) As Oda Nobunaga *Tempest (NHK, 2011) As Jyoteigai *MR. BRAIN (TBS, 2009, ep2) As Takegami Teijirou *Fuurin Kazan (NHK, 2007) As Uesugi Kenshin *Hero's Hero (2002) TV Special *Akumu-chan SP (NTV, 2014) As Shiki Takashi TV Variety Show *Shabekuri (2008)Guest * Vs Arashi (2008) Guest (Ep. 63,78,160) *Oshareism (2005 ) Guest *Domoto Kyoudai (2001) Regular Member *Hey! Hey! Hey! Music Champ (1994) Guest *Kouhaku Uta Gassen (1951) Regular member Movies *Tonde Saitama (2019) As Rei Asami *Karanukan (2017) As Ooyama Hikaru *Akumu-chan (2014) As Shiki Takashi *Gekijouban Tenpesuto 3D (2012) Main Role *Bunraku (2010) As Yoshi '' *Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker (2009) ''As Yuuki Jouji *Moon Child (2003) As Sho Video Games *Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core (2007) As Genesis Rhapsodos *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) As Genesis Rhapsodos *Bujingai: The Forsaken City y Bujingai: Swordmaster (2003) As Lau Wong Anime OVA *New Fist of the North Star (2003) As Seiji Endorsements *Takano Yuri Beauty Clinic **Doomsday (2002) **Vanilla (2003) **Saikai ~Story~ (2005) **Love Letter (2006) *Neue Men's (Another World) *e-ma *Dwango *FujiFilm (Wasurenai Kara) *Daihatsu Custome Move (2005) (Black Stone) *Kirin Fire Beer (To Feel The Fire) Books *2009 - GACKTIONARY ( GACKT 10TH ANNIVERSARY - book) *2006 - Gackt 2005 TOUR DOCUMENT BOOK“DIABOLOS～aien no shi～ (book - documentary) *2004 - Crescent (book - art-book) *2003 - subarashiki kana jinsei 2 (book - art-book) *2003 - MOON CHILD (Chinkonka) Requiem hen (book - miscellaneous) *2003 - Jihaku - Shougeki no Jiden (book - miscellaneous) *2003 - HYDE & GACKT - MOON CHILD (book - miscellaneous) *2002 - JUST BRING IT! LIVE TOUR 2002 (book - art-book) *2001 - Subarashikika na jinsei (book - art-book) *2000 - For Dears ~Féter nos retrouvailles~ (book - art-book) *1999 - Mizérable ~unmei~ (book - art-book) *1999 - Mizérable ~hishou~ (book - art-book) *2001 TOUR DOCUMENT BOOK ｢ Requiem et Reminiscence ~chinkon to saisei~ (book - art- book) *Kimi ga oikaketa yume (book - score book) *Kagen no tsuki ~2002 Final Live~ Jougen no tsuki ~2003 Live Tour (book - art-book) *The Air Moon ~Hakuchuu no tsuki~ (book - art-book) Trivia * Gackt plays the piano, trumpet, tuba, horn, trombone, guitar, bass, drums, other standard orchestral instruments, and most traditional Japanese instruments. *His birth date and real name were kept secret for many years, in which Gackt himself claimed in interviews that he was born on July 4 in 1540, even saying that his real name was Gackt Camui and that he was a reincarnated vampire. *Gackt has modeled for several video game characters, including Final Fantasy VII, Metal Gear Solid, Castlevania, and Bujigai. *He lent his voice and name to the vocaloid Gakupo Kamui. *His fans and staff sometimes refer to him as "Maou-sama". Which is Japanese for "Devil King." *His role as Oda Nobunaga in Sengoku Basara: Moonlight Party is basically an extended Norio Wakamoto impression. *He's a huge fan of Berserk, to the point where he even requested that Kentaro Miura design his vocaloid, Gakupo. *He was an Ink-Suit Actor in Final Fantasy VII spin-offs Dirge of Cerberus and Crisis Core, as villain Genesis Rhapsodos. External Links *Official site (Dears) *Official Twitter *English Wikipedia *ThePPN Category:JSingerCategory:JActor